Is it the end?
by drade666
Summary: Dean is thrown head long in to the future by angels where he finds himself, chuck, Cas even Drade! However he notices that Sam, Teresa and Gabriel are missing? Where are they? What's going on? What happened?
1. Chapter 1

_**IS IT THE END?**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Dean wasn't sure if he was really seeing what he was seeing or if he was suffering from very little sleep and too much booze. Dean looked around the run down hotel room, which only hours earlier had been a fine enough hotel room to stay in, the bed had no mattress, the alarm clock is smashed on the nightstand suddenly Dean runs to the window looking out at the city noticing it has been destroyed. Dean opts to leave the hotel to look around the city maybe try and figure out what was going on. The whole place is trashed, things are broken, graffiti was everywhere then Dean hears a sound like glass breaking from an ally near by so he goes to investigate. As Dean rounds the corner noticing a little girl lying in the ally with a teddy bear crying.

"Little girl? Little girl?" Dean asks as he approaches the child cautiously, receiving no answer from the girl he continues towards her.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asks as he approaches ever closer

"You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" Dean says getting close enough to almost touch her. Dean watches as some blood drips from the girl's mouth when suddenly the girl shrieks, lunging at Dean with a shard of glass. Dean ends up clocking the girl with a left hook then catches sight of a large piece of graffiti on a wall in front of him saying "croatoan".

"Oh, CRAP!" Dean says as several people come running around the corner most likely infected by the virus. Dean decides it's a good idea to start running as fast as he can for an exit. Dean ends up on a street blocked by a chain-link fence, which Dean looks at hopelessly as several soldiers with tanks suddenly round the corner shooting the infected people as one of them flicks a switch inside the tank broadcasting the song Do You Love Me over the speakers as they all start killing the infected people. Dean jumps over the fence as the soldiers kill several more infected people finally making it to safety as he reads the sign on the fence. **Croatoan virus, hot zone, no entry, by order of acting regional command, August 1, 2014 Kansas city. **

"August first, 2014" Dean whispers to himself before noticing a car nearby, which he swiftly jumps in and hotwires. Dean is driving down the deserted highway noting that there is no cell phone and only static on the radio.

"That's never a good sign" Dean states flipping through the radio stations

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia" Zechariah said from the passenger seat of the car flipping through a newspaper.

"I thought I smelled your stink all over this _Back to the future _crap" Dean said after jumping.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston. Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right—no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me." Zachariah said reading from the paper completely ignoring Dean.

"How did you find me?" Dean asked annoyed

"fraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late…human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out." Zachariah told Dean

"The Bible freak outside the motel…he, what, dropped a dime on me?" Dean realized rolling his eyes.

"Onward, Christian soldiers" Zachariah stated putting the newspaper to his side

"Okay, well, good, great, You have had your jollies! Now send me back, you son of a bitch!" Dean insisted

"Oh, you'll get back…all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit" Zachariah told him

"Marinate?" Dean asked becoming more annoyed

"Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you" Zachariah explains vaguely

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asks clear annoyance in his voice

"It means that your choices have consequences! This is what happens to the world if you continue to say "no" to Michael! Have a little look-see" Zachariah says snidely then vanishes in typical angel fasion as Dean curses under his breath. Dean makes his way to Bobby's house hoping he might be able to find some answers there or even some friends.

Once at Bobby's house Dean makes his way inside catiously knowing Bobby's tendancey to shoot anything that enters his house with out permission.

"Bobby? Bobby, I'm coming in!" Dean stated to the house realizing it's empty and judging by the dust, cobwebs, etc… no one had been there in a little while.

"Oh, no" Dean suddenly stated to himself noticing Bobby's wheelchair on it's side then sets it upright noting the bullet holes with dryed blood on the back of it.

"Where is everybody, Bobby?" Dean asks himself looking around the house once more finding the hidden compartment in Bobby's desk he opens it finding John's journal inside it. Dean grabs the journal flipping it open to see a photo of Bobby with Castiel, Drade and Gabriel as well as 3 unidentified men all wearing military type garb. Dean then turns his attention to the sign next to all of them.

"Camp Chitaqua" Dean whispers to the empty room

Dean finds the camp and approaches the sign from the photo; men are stationed just inside the fenced area with guns. Dean stays out of sight as he sneaks inside finding the Impala all smashed up and rusted out.

"Oh, baby no" Dean whispers in the dark as he looks at her from a better angle by peering through the driver side door.

"Oh, no, baby what did they do to you?" Dean asks again looking into the Impala

Suddenly Dean hears a sound behind him but just as he turns to see who was there Dean is knocked unconscious by another Dean! 2014 Dean has a military issued green jacket on instead of the blue jean jacket past Dean is currently wearing.

Dean wakes up to find himself hand cuffed to a ladder as he yanks on the cuffs he sees himself sitting across the room cleaning a gun.

"What the hell?" Dean asks greatly confused

"I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?" 2014 Dean states harshly

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself" Dean states sarcastically

"Very funny" 2014 Dean says

"Look, man…I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?" Dean states

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water…nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?" 2014 Dean asks

"Zachariah" Dean states simply knowing its explanation enough

"Come again?" 2014 Dean asks standing up walking towards past Dean

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009! Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future" Dean told 2014 Dean

"Where is he? I want to talk to him!" 2014 Dean asks angrily

"I don't know" Dean tells himself

"Oh, you don't know" 2014 Dean states getting more angry

"No, I don't know! Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay?" Dean insists

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know." 2014 Dean tests

"Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it." Dean tells future him with a smirk

"Touché. So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" 2014 Dean asks

"I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?" Dean states

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell" 2014 Dean starts

"Wait, wait, incurable? What about Drade? She's not…" Dean trails off

"No, she's here, alive but she's not able to cure the croatoan virus anymore it's gotten too strong, plus she's different now then she used to be…" 2014 Dean trailed off now

"Anyways it turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that" 2014 Dean finishes his thought

"What about Sam?" Dean asks as 2014 Dean goes still

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it" 2014 Dean explained suddenly

"You weren't with him?" Dean asks

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in…hell, five years" 2014 Dean stated after thinking for a moment.

"We never tried to find him?" Dean asked a little surprised at himself

"We had other people to worry about" 2014 Dean stressed heading for the door

"Where you going?" Dean asked himself

"I got to run an errand" 2014 Dean tells past Dean simply

"Whoa! You're just gonna leave me here?" Dean asks unhappy with the idea  
"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there along with a nerotic depressed huntress all with an apocalypse hanging over their heads. The last thing they need to see is a version of _The Parent Trap_. So, yeah, you stay locked down" 2014 Dean explained


	2. Chapter 2

_**IS IT THE END?**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man! Oh, come on! You don't trust yourself?" Dean asked sarcastically then he stopped to think of what he had just said then questioned does he mean Drade when he was talking about the nurotic depressed huntress?

"No. Absolutely not" 2014 Dean tells him as he leaves

"Dick!" Dean states after his future self leaves then he notices a nail in the floor boards, which he prys up to pick the cuffs with. Dean looks around the camp once he gets outside then sees Chuck running up to him.

"Hey, Dean. You got a second?" Chuck asks running up to him

"No…yes…uh, I…I guess. Hi, Chuck" Dean says unsure what to do but play the part

"Hi. So, uh, listen we're pretty good on canned goods for now but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and…and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?" Chuck asked Dean

"I…I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz" Dean said not sure

what else to say or do

"Wait a minute. aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?" Chuck asked finally realizing that Dean was supposed to be out on a mission.

"Absolutely! And I will be" Dean told him

"Oh, finally" Chuck sighs suddenly as he looks over at another cabin behind Dean.

Dean follows Chucks gaze to the cabins entrance where he sees Drade walk out pulling a military green shirt down over her torso her wings curving behind her but that wasn't all that was behind her Dean nearly fell over when he saw Cas walk out behind her doing up the zipper of his jeans leading him to only one conclusion as to what they had been doing. Dean also took considerable note of just how different Drade and Cas look, Drade is wearing a dark green T-shirt, green camoflauge cargo pants with combat boots in black, Drade's wings are tatered and torn from what looks like years of fighting, her scars are out in the open displayed for all to see along with a few new ones across her face one streaking down her left eye and another up her chin.

Cas was wearing a longsleeved grey shirt with olive green cargo pants and bare feet for right now, his hair was messier then usual and he was wearing a smile. Drade turned placing a peck to Cas' cheek then walked down the stairs her dog tags clinking in time with her steps. Cas placed his hands on his hips watching as Drade walked over to the truck to help pack it then returned to his cabin once he was satisfied he'd seen enough. Dean swiftly made his way over to the cabin entering once he got there and was a little taken back by the hippie like interior of the place including the distinct smell of marajhana in the air. Cas was standing in the middle of the room stretching his back as Dean approached.

"What are you, a hippie?" Dean asked

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me" Cas said sarcastically

"Cas, we got to talk" Dean said trying to sound like future him

"Whoa! Strange" Cas stated as he turned to see Dean

"What?" Dean asked confused

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway" Cas said in a very luid sort of way

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly" Dean said a little confused by Cas' odd reasoning

"What year are you from?" Cas asked him

"2009" Dean replied simply

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" Cas guessed

"Yes" Dean stated simply

"Interesting" Cas said placing a finger to his chin in fasination

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating! Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?" Dean says gestureing with his hands

"I wish I could just…uh, strap on my wings but I'm sorry, no dice" Cas said with a huffed laugh.

"What, are you stoned?" Dean asked noticing the way Cas was acting

"Uh, generally, yeah" Cas laughed as he shifted in place

"What happened to you?" Dean asked looking at Cas with a furrowed brow almost feeling sad seeing him like this.

"Life. Oh and Drade" Cas replied

"Yeah about that, what were…you two…doing?" Dean asked clearing his throat

"Well boning of course" Cas stated bluntly

"What? You were bone…boning?" Dean asked a little taken back by the word boning coming out of Cas' mouth.

"Yes, that's what 2 people do when their in love" Cas tells him happily

"Love? What about Gabriel?" Dean asked only to be shushed by Cas swiftly

"Gabriel's been dead for a year and a half and we don't mention him too much around Drade" Cas explained

"He died? How?" Dean asked confused

"He was protecting Drade when Lucifer killed him" Cas told him

"Oh, then you 2 what? Decided to just start boning?" Dean asked

"Drade was very…um distraut after Gabriel's death so I comforted her the best I could leading to us eventually getting in to bed together then it blossomed like a flower from there" Cas explained

"Great but where's Teresa? I know Sam's gone so what happened to her?" Dean asked

"She…um…well…" Cas trailed off

"She's joined him" Came the sultry female voice from behind Dean but it sounded a lot harsher then he remembered.

"DRADE!" Dean jumped

"Yeah it's me and yes you heard right Teresa joined the dark side, now get out!" Drade stated walking over to Cas past Dean.

"Everythings ready" Drade told Cas as her hand swiped across his stomach as she walked by leaning in to kiss him before continuing.

"This is really messed up" Dean stated refering to everything

"Yeah well deal with it!" Drade said harshly as she moved into a back room

Dean was surprised by Drade's attitude she'd been a little unorthadox in the past but she was far more bitchy then usual. Dean left Cas' cabin to find out a little more about what was really going on when he saw 2 jeeps pull up with future him climbing out of one while 2 soldiers climb out of the other. Future him grabs 2 beers and tosses one to the soldier on the left before opening his at the same time as the soldier. Future Dean pulls his gun aiming it at the soldier who is oblivious to it causing past Dean to advance on the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

_**IS IT THE END?**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Hey. Hey! Watch out!" Dean shouts a warning to the soldier but he's too late as future him shoots the soldier. The others in the jeeps look between the 2 Deans in confusion.

"Damn it" 2014 Dean swears under his breath

"I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him…It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do." 2014 Dean states to the other soldiers before hauling past Dean back to his cabin shoving him inside.

"What the hell was that?" 2014 Dean asks angrily

"What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood!" Dean asked just as angry

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out."2014 Dean began to explain while past Dean's expression changed begging for an explanation on what a croat was.

"Croats. Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager" 2014 Dean finished explaining

"How do you know?" Dean asked

"ause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news" 2014 Dean explained

"Troubling a good man'? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?" Dean yelled at 2014 Dean

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone…that might have freaked them out a little" 2014 Dean pointed out

"All right, look…" Dean said trying to bring the situation under control again

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in" 2014 Dean barked at past Dean

"All right, man. I'm sorry. Look, I…I'm not trying to mess you…me…us up here" Dean told himself trying once more to calm the situation

"I know" 2014 Dean said as he poured them both a glass of alcohol

"It's just been a really wacky weekend" Dean says taking the glass from 2014 Dean

"Tell me about it" 2014 Dean says as they both drink

"What was the mission, anyway?" Dean asked

2014 Dean pulls out a gun from his pocket.

"The Colt?" Dean asked looking at the gun

"The Colt" 2014 Dean stated

"Where was it?" Dean asked

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it. And tonight…tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil" 2014 Dean stated proudly

Later that night the camp group gather together in the larger building…

"So you finally found the damn colt" Drade stated leaning against the back wall

"Yes, now I can gank the devil" 2014 Dean stated rolling his eyes at the cold hearted huntress.

"Whatever, let's just kill him already" Drade said looking unimpressed

" Well if anything can kill Lucifer, this is it" 2014 Dean said holding up the colt again earning him a bit of a scoffed laugh from Cas who was sitting with his legs crossed at the anckles on the table leaning in his chair.

"We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew" 2014 Dean said

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa one of the girls in the group said doubtfully

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying" 2014 Dean assured her

"And you know this how?" Risa asked

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth along with my red headed little fire weed that is" Cas said looking back as Drade walked up behind him tangling her hands in his hair before placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Torture? Oh, so, we're…we're torturing again" Dean asked future Dean as he looks at him annoyed.

"No, that's…that's good. Classy" Dean says sarcastically as Cas laughs and Drade smirks earning them both a look from 2014 Dean.

"What? I like past you" Cas says as Drade moves her hands to his shoulders now

"Yes why don't I remember you being this much of a smart ass?" Drade asked giving a half-hearted smile to 2014 Dean.

"Just shut up! Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and I know the building" 2014 Dean tells them making his intent very clear.

"Oh, good…it's right in the middle of a hot zone" Cas states sarcastically as Drade looked over his shoulder while rubbing her hand on the back of his neck

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?" 2014 Dean directed the question towards Cas.

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?" Cas asked back

"Yes" 2014 Dean answered simply

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe" Cas said rolling his eyes as Drade chuckled slightly.

"Are you coming?" 2014 Dean asked him bluntly earning a sigh from Cas

"Of course. But why is he? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?" Cas said but Drade immediatley shot him a disaproving look.

"Uh…wait a minute, first off good point about past you and second NO your not" Drade stated firmly to Cas about him coming with them

"Yes, he's, they're coming" 2014 Dean underminded Drade who shot him an evil glare that trumped every single glare Dean had ever seen from her.

"Dean a moment!" Drade told him pulling 2014 Dean aside to talk to him

"I already lost one angel to this fucking war! I'm not going to lose a second" Drade stated firmly to 2014 Dean who simply ignored it.

"Drade he's coming and that's final besides he's not an angel anymore he's a fallen angel" 2014 Dean said finally as he went back to the group shooting Cas a look that told him he was coming.

"Okay. Well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving" Cas stated getting up from his chair and heading out with Drade on his tail literally as she slid 2 fingers into one of his belt loops.

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight" 2014 Dean called after them

"All righty" Cas called back not even turning around as Risa follows suit

"Why are you taking me?" Dean finally asked after everyone had filed out

"Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?" 2014 Dean told him

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on" Dean said

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother." 2014 Dean told past Dean

"Sam? I thought he was dead" Dean said confused now

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'" 2014 Dean explained further

"'Yes'?" Dean questioned as a long silence pirced the room

"Wait. You mean…" Dean trailed off as a light went off in his brain

"That's right. The big 'yes'. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom" 2014 Dean confirmed

"Why would he do that? And what about Drade? Can't she…" Dean asked then trailed off

"Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice Drade can't help she's lost a lot of her old abilities since she lost Gabriel. My guess she just doesn't care anymore. Anyway It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it…the whole damn thing, how bad it gets…so you can do it different." 2014 Dean explains

"What do you mean? And is that what Drade meant by Teresa joining the dark side?" Dean asked

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To oh-nine?" 2014 Dean asked ignoring the second question of Deans a little.

"Yeah" Dean confirmed

"Well, when you get back home…you say 'yes'. You hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael" 2014 Dean told past Dean


	4. Chapter 4

_**IS IT THE END?**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet" Dean stated firmly

"Look around you, man. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat" 2014 Dean admitted

"So why don't you?" Dean retorted

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just…left…gave up! It's too late for me, but for you…" 2014 Dean trailed off

"Oh, no. There's got to be another way" Dean said pacing the room trying to figure it out

Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Dean. I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say yes" 2014 Dean pleaded with past Dean as tears started to form in his eyes. Dean paused for a moment before 2014 Dean continued.

"But you won't. 'Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?" 2014 Dean asked with a smirk.

Dean is riding in Cas' car while Drade flys on ahead then Cas pops some pills from a bottle. Dean grabs the bottle from Cas with a look of confusion.

"Let me see those" Dean says looking at the label on the bottle

"You want some?" Cas asks Dean

"Amphetamines? Does Drade know you take these?" Dean asks him

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe and yes she does, that's why I love her she doesn't judge me" Cas says with a smile

"Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh. I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but…what's going on…w-with the drugs and the boning the red headed huntress and the love-guru crap?" Dean asked earning him a laugh from Cas

"What's so funny?" Dean asks

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore" Cas tells him

"What?" Dean asks furrowing his brow in confusion

"Yeah, I went mortal" Cas confirms simply

"What do you mean? How?" Dean asks

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of… psshhew!…drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months." Cas explains

"Wow" Dean states

"Yeah" Cas agrees

"So, you're human. Well, welcome to the club" Dean said

"Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in a woman who loves me and decadence, right? It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's, that's just how I roll" Cas smiled still freaking out Dean a little.

Dean, 2014 Dean, Castiel, Risa, and Drade along with other soldiers carrying guns as they scan the area.

"There. Second-floor window. We go in there, think you can wing there asses up there Drade?" 2014 Dean asked as he pointed to the window

"Yeah, no problem" Drade said spreading her wings

"You sure about this?" Risa asked

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five" 2014 Dean instructed

"Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean asked himself pulling 2014 Dean aside

"Tell me what's going on" Dean insited

"What?" 2014 Dean asked confused

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to me" Dean called him out

"Is that so" 2014 Dean stated

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us" Dean said getting annoyed

"I don't know what you're talking about" 2014 Dean stated clearly lieing

"Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them, Drade esspecially isn't going to like this" Dean said trying to force the issue

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait" 2014 Dean stopped Dean

"What?" Dean asked turning back to 2014 Dean

"Take a look around you, man. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?" 2014 Dean pointed out

"They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is…" Dean trailed off

"A trap. Exactly." 2014 Dean stated simply

"Well, then we can't go through the front" Dean stated

"Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back" 2014 Dean said bluntly

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?" Dean stated in shock as 2014 Dean looked away.

"They'll have Drade" 2014 Dean states simply

"You said it yourself man, she's not the same as she once was…" Dean trailed off

"Yeah she's not, she's even more aggressive" 2014 Dean told Dean

"Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends." Dean states harshly

"You're right. You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually." 2014 Dean explained.

"These people count on you. They trust you! Don't you think Drade's been betrayed enough?" Dean tells himself

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do as for Drade she dosen't care anymore so…" 2014 Dean trails off

"No. Not like this, you're not. I'm not gonna let you." Dean states firmly

"Oh, really?" 2014 Dean says unbeleiving

"Yeah" Dean says turning to walk away when future Dean suddenly pulls him back slugging him. Dean comes too several minutes later hearing gunfire and screaming from the building as he runs towards the sounds he hears thunder crashing and sees lightning flashing as he rounds the corner seeing 2014 Dean being held down by someone wearing a black stelleto high-heel shoe. Dean looks up the figure recognizing her despite the black eyes she now wears.

"Teresa?" Dean asks as she looks at him, Teresa is wearing a deep purple V-neck corset and tight black jeans with black high-heel stallettos. Teresa shifts her wait a little and snaps 2014 Dean's neck killing him. Dean finally understands what everyone's been saying about Teresa going dark side.

"Oh. Hello, Dean" a very familiar yet different voice says as Sam rounds the corner in a white suit carrying a red rose but Dean knows it's not Sam…it's Lucifer. Dean stares at Lucifer for the longest time then Lucifer speaks.

"Aren't you a surprise" Lucifer says coyly as Teresa comes to his side

"You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?" Lucifer asks as Teresa places a hand around Samifer's waist

"Enough small talk what did you do to her and why do you just go ahead and kill me" Dean tells Lucifer

"Kill you?" Lucifer asks furrowing his brow in confusion as he looks at the corpse of 2014 Dean on the ground.

"Don't you think that would be a little...redundant? And as for her well Teresa after Sam said 'yes' begged me to let her stay with him so I simply granted what she wanted" Lucifer explained

"By cramming a demon in her!" Dean shouted at Samifer earning a sigh from him

"No, I made her into one" Lucifer corrected him


	5. Chapter 5

_**IS IT THE END?**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"What?" Dean asked shocked

"I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this…shape and seeing her like this but it had to be your brother. It had to be and she was begging me so I made her my queen out of simpathy" Lucifer stated as he reached for Dean's shoulder as Dean moves away

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?" Lucifer asks as he runs a hand down Teresa's face

"I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?" Dean states as Lucifer examines the rose in his hands

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God" Lucifer tells him but Dean dosen't answer.

"You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?" Lucifer asks

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile." Dean said sarcastically

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created..." Lucifer trails off then smirks

"You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you—to love you, more than him. And I said, "Father, I can't." I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous." And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it." Lucifer states annoyingly

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are" Dean says bluntly

"What am I?" Lucifer asks seemingly amused by Dean

"A bastard…that's what" Rang Drade's voice from off to the side attracting both Dean's and Lucifer's attentions. Drade as kneeling on the ground as blood poured from her body with Cas' body at her feet, she had clearly carried him out. Drade's wings flared above her head as she glared up at Lucifer her eyes filled with a combination of pain and sorrow then she suddenly charged Lucifer flying right at him. Teresa moved to attack her but Lucifer stopped her then drew his archangel blade by the time Dean saw it was too late. Drade flew right into the blade, Lucifer stabbing her in the stomach as she grabbed at the blade blood spuing from her mouth.

"I was going to help you, I felt for you, I understood you…ugh…and this is the thanks I get?" Drade questioned as her body went limp against the blade. Lucifer caught Drade's limp body and laid it on the ground pulling the blade from her as he truly looked sorry for having had to kill her. Dean was horrified not beleiving that even Drade had fallen before Lucifer.

"I'm sorry Drade, I truly am…" Lucifer trailed off with a sad look on his face

"As for you Dean, see you in 5 years" Lucifer says as Dean turns to see Zachariah who touches his forehead with 2 fingers sending him back home.

Dean stands in front of the kitchenette sink as Zachariah stands behind him.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you" Dean says to him

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes" Zachariah states

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?" Dean states

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die." Zachariah tells Dean logically

"Nah" Dean says after considering it for a moment

"'Nah'? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?" Zachariah states becoming annoyed

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach" Dean says with a smirk

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you…" Zachariah trailed off sensing that there was someone in the room then suddenly Dean was gone.

"Son of a..." Zachariah cursed under his breath

Dean turns to see Castiel and Drade standing in front of him on the side of a road.

"We had an appointment" Castiel tells him

"That's pretty nice timing, Cas and…Drade" Dean breathed out seeing the huntress as she always appeared to him. Dean suddenly ran up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you?" Drade asked pushing him away

"Don't ever change and you never give up" Dean tells Cas placing a hand on his shoulder before turning to Drade who raises an eyebrow at him a little confused.

"How did Zachariah find you? Cas asks

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" Dean tells him as he pulls out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Cas asks confused

"Something I should have done in the first place" Dean states simply

"He's lost it" Drade states looking at Cas

Dean meets up with Sam later the next day by a bridge with Drade when Sam and Teresa step out of the car he's driving he looks releaved to see them both normal. Dean explained to them what happened as he asked for Sam to join him again.

"Gabriel dies? I die?" Drade asks disbeleiving

"I become the queen to Lucifer? Cas becomes mortal and is with Drade?" Teresa asks also disbeleiving

"I know it sounds unbeleivable but trust me it's true" Dean pleads with them

"I can't say as I completely believe you but I do know the angel's it could be possible but I also learned to say screw destiny a long time ago so we'll stop Lucifer before any of that happens" Drade explains with a smirk

"I hope so" Dean said

"I'll rejoin you Dean and I promise…I won't let you down" Sam says

"I know you won't" Dean says with a small smile


End file.
